militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alte Kameraden
Alte Kameraden (Old Comrades) is the title of a popular German military march. It is included in the Heeresmarsch as HM II, 150. "Alte Kameraden" was written around 1889 in Ulm, Germany by Carl Teike, a composer of military music. After presenting his superior with the musical score, Teike was allegedly told: "We have marches enough. Throw this one into the oven!" The march was not burned but became one of most frequently played German military marches. It remains popular internationally and in Germany, where it was even played in the aftermath of World War II when such music was frowned upon. Nowadays, it is the presentation march of the Chilean Air Force and the official march past of the Flight Sergeant Adolfo Menadier Rojas NCO School under this service. Lyrics :Alte Kameraden auf dem Marsch durchs Land :''Halten Freundschaft felsenfest und treu. :''Ob in Not oder in Gefahr, :''Stets zusammen halten sie auf’s neu. :''Zur Attacke geht es Schlag auf Schlag, :''Ruhm und Ehr soll bringen uns der Sieg, :''Los, Kameraden, frisch wird geladen, :''Das ist unsere Marschmusik. :''Nach dem Kampfe geht das ganze Regiment :''Ins Quartier ins nächste Dorfhauselement :''Und beim Wirte das Geflirte :''Mit den Mädels und des Wirtes Töchterlein. :''Lachen scherzen, lachen scherzen, heute ist ja heut' :''Morgen ist das ganze Regiment wer weiß wie weit. :''Das, Kameraden, ist des Kriegers bitt'res Los, :''Darum nehmt das Glas zur Hand und wir sagen "Prost". :''Alter Wein gibt Mut und Kraft, :''In dem steckt der wahre Lebenssaft. :''Und das alte Herz bleibt jung :''Und gewaltig die Erinnerung. :''Ob in Freude, ob in Not, :''Bleiben wir getreu bis in den Tod. :''Trinket aus und schenket ein :''Und laßt uns alte Kameraden sein. The English translation is as follows: :''Old comrades on the march through the country :''Hold firmly and loyal friendship. :''Whether in need or in danger :''Always keep them together again on it. :''It goes on the attack in rapid succession, :''Glory and honor to bring us the victory, :''Come on, comrades, is freshly charged, :''That's our marching band. :''After the battle the regiment's :''Into the district to the next village house element :''And when the hosts flirting :''With the girls and the landlord's daughter. :''Laughing and joking joking, laughing, yes today is today ' :''Tomorrow is the whole regiment who knows how far. :''That, comrades, is the warrior bitt'res lot :''So take the glass at hand and say "cheers". :''Old Wine gives courage and strength, :''In which lies the true lifeblood. :''And this old heart stays young :''And powerful memories. :''Whether in joy, whether in need, :''We remain faithful unto death. :''Drink from one and bestow :''And let's be old comrades. Literature * Karl Anton Döll: ''Alte Kameraden, 1961 Film * Aces High (1976) - This march is played in the opening sequence. Radio * The Goon Show (BBC Home Service 1951 to 1960). A truncated and comic version played at the end of every episode. TV * Channel 7 (Thailand) - This march is played in the opening Royal Thai news programme in 8.00pm (1980-2004). External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5YCIJHx1DAWill Alte Kameraden] at YouTube. *[http://cylinders.library.ucsb.edu/search.php?queryType=@attr+1%3D1016+&query=Old+Comrades Old Comrades March] at the CPDP. *[http://www.loc.gov/jukebox/recordings/detail/id/1143 Old Comrades March] at the Library of Congress. *Carl Teike on Victor Records. Category:German songs Category:German military marches